Gift Or Curse?
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: this was a story i made for a friend we did a ArtTrade and this is a threesome bewteen FemaleSonic, Shadow and Scourge enjoy! and i am to lazy to fix anything


"Damn it! This is not what I planned to happen!" the voice echoed through his base his bots shook in fear huddling together "j-just take him...or her whatever it is now just take it away!" the flying robots grabbed the blue female hedgehog who was in a deep sleep and flew out the base and kept flying.

Shadow was walking around something was different this day no faker bugging him at all all of a sudden he heard buzzing above his head he saw two flying bots carrying Sonic he followed them they literally dropped Sonic shadow quickly ran and caught him once he saw him he blushed and closed his eyes looking the other way 'w-when did faker have a feminine body!?' he looked at Sonics front door trying his damnedest not to look at Sonics breast he open the door and placed sonic on his...er her bed and quickly covered her body he sat down on the couch and waited for Sonic to wake up.

Sonic moaned in pain she weakly opened her eyes and rubbed her head she sat up and felt like her chest was heavier she looked down and screamed she covered her mouth blushing and her breath quickened 'h-how!? When!?...eggman...' Shadow heard her scream and ran over to her and looked at her "Sonic, you ok?" she looked up at him and blushed even more "Shadow!? What are you doing here!?" she grabbed her blankets and covered her body and curled her body up Shadow blushed and cleared his throat "u-uh I uh saw you falling and some egg-bots dropped you and I caught you before you fell..." she blushed "you saw my body!?" she squeaked the last part her face flushed Shadow blushed "no!...yes..but I did not mean to look!" Sonic blushed and looked down "...thank you..." he looked at her "thank you?" "thank you for saving me..." he blushed "y-your welcome..."

He turned around about to walk out but then Sonic called out "Shadow?" he stopped and turned around quickly "yes?" she hesitated but said "do you think you can buy me some clothes? I'll give you some money to do it..." he blushed and simply nodded "you don't have to pay me...um do you need those things to hold up your...breast?" he looked down blushing Sonic blushed and only nodded "yeah..."

They where silent till Shadow walked out and went to the store going to the women's section and got a pack of panties and a D size bra he blushed he thought in his head 'why do I flush? Is fakers new body attracting?' he shook his head and got blue jeans and a black shirt he turned to go to the register and saw the green hedgehog.. He hoped he did not see him. "hey stripes! What's up with the women's clothes?" 'dammit!' he slowly turned around to the anti hero "what is it Scourge?"

Scourge pulled his shades down and looked at what Shadow had and grinned "looks like you got some action last night?" Shadow growled blushing once again "shut up Scourge!" Scourge held his hands up and laughed "alright it's none of my business what you do in bed." Shadow quickly paid for the stuff and quickly walked out "so who's the girl you banged?" "no one..." he walked faster but Scourge was still next to him "then why you buying that?" "because someone needs them.." "...don't tell me you do that weird shit where you dress up like a girl?" "no!" "then why do you have that stuff?"

He did not answer he just kept walking hoping he would go away but he did not "what are you doing at blues house?" "because this is for blue." he opened the door he was going to close the door on him. But he quickly ran inside and walked around looking at what Sonic owned Shadow growled and walked into Sonics room seeing her laying on her pillow her arms spread out and looking up once she saw Shadow out her eyes she smiled "thanks shadow." he walked up to her and gave her the clothes he bought and said "don't thank me yet.." "why?" just then the green hedgehog came in and was about to say something but looked at Sonic he had a hint of blush but also held back his laugh "oh man blue what happened to you!?"

Sonic pinned her ears back and looked down Shadow growled and hit Scourge on the head "shut up dumb-ass!" Scourge rubbed his head and chuckled "well can I at least ask how that happened?" Sonic sighed "eggman..." Scourge nodded and his laughter went away "if it makes you feel better you have a nice body." he grinned and winked Sonic blushed a deep red and hid under the blankets "that does not make me feel better!...can you guys get out so I can change?" they nodded and left the room Shadow locked it so Scourge could not go in. Once they left she popped her head out and quickly put the panties on then the jeans the most trouble she had was her bra but she managed she slipped the shirt on and smiled weakly 'well, I better get use to this..' she unlocked her door and walked out to see the two male hedgehogs sitting down talking.

"I'm just saying...oh heh hey Sonic..." Scourge stopped talking and looked at her pulling his shades down to get a better view Shadow simply turned his head and looked at Sonic she blushed "well, how do I look?" Scourge grinned "if I said I would get killed." Sonic blushed even more "I'm the good guy! Your the bad guy! Your suppose to hate me and make fun of me not look at me and hit on me!" green shrugged and said "hey, a females body is a female body and I can't hit a girl." that's when Shadow scoffed Scourge laughed "ok I hit them but...I can change...naw I can't." they where silent till a low growling sound filled the room Sonic grabbed her stomach and smiled "I think I'm hungry..." she walked toward her kitchen when she walked by the boys her tail swishes around without her knowing Scourge watched her his tail wagging Shadow rolled his eyes "your such a perv." Scourge looked back at Shadow and clicked his lips and went back to looking at Sonic.

Sonic had a feeling that someone was watching her but her hunger got the best of her she opened the fridge and looked in half of her body was in there while the bent part was moving around she had a stupid song stuck in her head so she danced to it and hummed Scourge licked his lips and rubbed his hands together "ohh Sonics just asking for it..." Shadow shook his head "what about you and fiona?" Scourge shrugged "where taking a break..." Shadow shook his head and turned the tv on Sonic bent down more getting something she wagged her tail Scourge bit his lip and clawed at the couch Shadow saw his actions and cleared his throat loudly Scourge looked at him and signaled that he was not doing to do anything Shadow was not so sure so he kept his eye on Scourge.

Sonic finally found the stuff she was looking for and it was chili dogs she started to cook the dogs she sat down on the couch between the boys and smiled. Shadow looked at Sonic and smirked 'she does have a nice body...what are you saying!?' he cleared his head and looked the other way from the blush that was coming on his face Scourge leaned on Sonic and smirked Sonic blushed and looked at him "what?" Scourge grinned "oh nothing but I'd like to ask what do you have planned for tomorrow?" Shadow quickly turned his head back and glared at Scourge, Sonic blushed and quickly caught on "oh nothing just going to your funeral." Scourge stopped leaning on her and looked over at Shadow and smirked.

They all waited for the hot dogs to cook Sonic looked at the clock and jumped up and went back to the cooking food. Shadow quickly sat next to Scourge he looked at him growling "cut it out Scourge Sonic is not happy about this whole gender bending so give her some space!" Scourge crossed his arms while looking back at Sonic "eh, I'll try but I can't help it yeah she's my enemy but her body is fine!" he said the last part a little to loud Sonic blushed and cooked the chili she was going to sit back down but that was not so smart she leaned against the sink holding the edge of it and waited '...this is boring...'

She looked over to Shadow and Scourge they where talking Shadow would look toward Sonic sometimes and a hint of a blush would come across his face. She sighed and looked at her body 'this is what they look at I bet...' Sonic felt like something bad was going to happen in this body if these two stay here any longer but they had to stay she made one to many chili dogs. She made them she got the plates out put the dogs on and gave one plate to Shadow and Scourge she sat at the table away from them. Shadow looked at her he did not say anything but just got up and sat across from her "Sonic, you ok?" she did not look up her tone changed "yes Shadow I'm fine!" she glared at Scourge then back at her food the green hedgehog smirked looking at his food Shadow on the other hand growled at Scourge but then stopped looking at Sonic he did not know what to say to her what could he say? So they ate in complete silence Shadow was the first one done Sonic was second and Scourge was last Shadow got up and got there plates and started to wash them. Sonic got up holding herself walking toward the couch sitting next to Scourge.

He looked at her he said with a sigh "I'm, sorry..." Sonic crossed her arms and was still mad "I tried to make you feel better about this." that's when she got mad she turned her head toward him and growled "you think that will make me feel better!? I'm a girl now! No one will take me seriously now!" Scourge shook his head "no your still Sonic..." Shadow walked by standing behind Scourge "yeah look at Amy lots of guys are scared of her.." Sonic shook his head "she has a hammer that could kill you I can only run and spin dash!" she covered her face and started to cry. "I-I can't do anything now!" Shadow and Scourge looked at each other they quickly shook there heads "nononono! Everyone will treat you the same!"

Shadow simply nodded his head Sonic looked at them "liars Scourge you have been hitting on me and Shadow you keep blushing every time you look at me." for some reason Shadow walked toward Sonic "you want to know why I blush?" Scourge got off the couch "Shadow don't do something that you'll regret.." Scourge said keeping an eye on him Sonic stood up trying her best not to be scared "yeah, I do want to know." he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss "mfff?!" she was shocked that Shadow would kiss her she looked over at Scourge and saw that he was blushing and smirking Shadow pulled away and licked his lips "that's why Sonic..."

She was blushing as red as his stripes and looked at him "S-Shadow..." he let her go and sat down with a hint of blush on his face she looked at Scourge "got any else to add on to that Scourge?" he blushed and shook his head "unless you want me to." he winked at her something inside Sonic kicked in and made her more, lose and, fun she dashed up to him and pressed herself to him she purred and looked at him with lustful eyes her fingers trailing down his chest "hmmm you sure Scourge?" he watched her blushing that she would do that he looked at Shadow who was also blushing surprised that Sonic was acting like this now. Scourge looked back at Sonic and saw she wanted a answer or she would not stop her hands from going down "y-yeah...uh I'm sure..." she smirked her hands stopped just above his crotch "ok then." she turned back around and sat down on the couch she smiled humming once more.

Shadow looked at Sonic not sure about what was wrong with her but he kinda liked it..Sonic saw him looking over at her once more she smiled while patting a spot next to her she did the same to Scourge they both hesitated but they sat down next to the blue hedgehog. Once they sat by her she laid on both of them her legs across shadows legs her head on Scourges lap pretty close to his pouch that hidden something. She smiled and said with a sigh "this is nice." Shadow put a hand on her legs.

While Scourge petted her head he said with in a confused voice "what's the sudden change?" she purred "oh nothing it's just I got two sexy hedgehogs here and they blush every time I look at them." Shadow and Scourge looked at each other they both had the same thoughts they smirked and looked back down on Sonic Scourge had the courage to speak up "so what do you plan on doing with us?"

Shadow started to rub her legs she shivered and purred "ohh nothing much the real question is what are you two going to do to me?" her tail wagged Scourge grinned and said in a sexy voice "we are going to make you wish that you did not turn us on." she blushed and purred more Scourge slipped his hand under her shirt and went up Shadow growled lustfully while sliding his hand under sonics jeans she moaned and watched the to horny boys touch her. She got up they both got up as well she purred seeing the power she had over the two Sonic walked to the bedroom and right behind her was Shadow and Scourge she wagged her tail 'hmm maybe I can do things in this body...'

She bent down to take her shoes off swinging her hips she looked at them through the gap between her legs and smirked the two boys blushed more Shadow rubbed the back of his head while Scourge licked his lips and slapped her ass. Sonic gasped then smirked she then took her shoes off and turned back around to them they both quickly walked to her and started to kiss her tail wagged rapidly and smiled as they both tried to kiss her.

Scourge lowered himself till he was on his knees he took her pants off Sonic and Shadow where making out she moaned and opened one eye to look at Scourge. He teased her by slowly taking her panties and saw a little wet spot he grinned showing off his teeth he licked his lips and growled lustfully "Sonic you dirty whore."

She looked down at him and smiled "only with you two." Scourge moved her legs to give him room he held onto her legs and saw that she was wet he rubbed her "ah~ Scourge..." she moaned against Shadows lips Shadow took her shirt off and cupped on of her breast she moaned even more he un clipped her bra letting it fall to the ground he kissed her before kissing her breast and sucked on them she moaned her face flushed and watched them. Scourge started to lick her wet pussy liking the taste he licked his lips and went back to eating her out.

Shadow kept kissing her boobs and twisted her nipples smirking looking at her. Sonic moaned ad bit her lip Sonic reached down and started to rub shadows crotch making Shadow moan "ohh I love the feeling of this but let's get to the real deal.." Sonic blushes and her tail wagged Scourge looked up at her and licked his lips and stood up "hmmm sounds good to me what about you stripes?" Shadow did not say anything he just nodded. Sonic walked toward her bed and laid down horizontally her legs dangled off the bed and her head also dangling off the bed she blushed and looked at them Scourge walked over to her head while Shadow got between her legs and growled lustfully.

Both males hard she smirked and grabbed Scourges dick and sucked the tip making him moan and smirk Shadow rubbed his erection on sonics slit she shivered holding onto Scourges hips taking more of him into her mouth "mmmm." her moans sent vibrations through Scourges shaft he tilted his head back and moaned his hands on Sonics head petting her ears in a way saying that she was doing good.

Shadow slowly entered her. She gasp and moaned in pain and pleasure "ah!~" once Shadow was in all the way tears built up in her eyes he waited till she was better seconds passed Sonic nodded her head he grinned he bucked his hip making her moan she covered the sounds by sucking Scourges 8 inch erection both males moaned and there hips bucked from the sheer pleasure they where getting on Sonics new body.

She kept sucking Scourge gasping every time Shadow thrusted into her and hit her sweet spot while she was sucking Scourge she played with his balls making Scourge grin moaning he grabbed her head and started to thrust into her mouth she closed her eyes holding onto his hips Shadow looked over and smirked he picked the pace as well he slammed into her "ohhh sonic you feel so good!"

He dug his claws into her hips going faster and deeper her eyes rolled to the back of her head and moaned loudly but had to keep sucking Scourge. The green hedgehog kept thrusting into her mouth almost at the same pace as Shadow she gaged a few times but dove right back in Shadow kept slamming into her, one if his hands road up to her breast he started twisting the right one "ah! S-Shadow! Mfff!" she closed her eyes and kept sucking Scourge, he smirked and twisted her left Sonic arched her back moaning on the dick in her mouth Shadow felt a bubbly feeling he knew he was going to cum soon Scourge was too they thrusted a few times making Sonic cry in pleasure and reaching her climax.

Shadow pulled out and cummed on Sonics peach stomach she cummed right when Shadow pulled out Scourge left the head of his cock in her mouth and shot his cum in her mouth she gladly swallowed it all three hedgehogs panted Sonic licked her lips and looked at them "round two?" Scourge and Shadow looked at each other and smirked.

*few minutes later*

"ah! S-Scourge! Faster please! Mmmm!" she sucked Shadows dick while pleading Scourge to go faster the green hedgehog smirked and started to thrust his 8 inch erection into her moaning "ah your so fucking wet Sonic!" he then slammed inside her his hips becoming a green blur she arched her back still sucking Shadow he looked down at her smirking licking his lips bucking his hips "ohh Sonic your mouth feels good!" he bucked his hips her moans made it feel better for Shadow. Scourge leaned down and kissed Sonics stomach and her breast gently nipping at them she arched her back once more her fingers playing with Shadows tail "mmm!" they kept fucking her till all three of them where going to cum Scourge was the first to say "shit! I'm almost there!" his hips became a green blur Shadow started to thrust his hips into Sonics mouth "ah..m-me to!" Sonic closed her eyes moaning loudly Scourge quickly took his cock out and shot it on Sonics body panting "f-fuck..." luckily when Scourge was thrusting into her she came blushing Shadow pushed his cock all the way in Sonics mouth and cummed in her throat she gaged and quickly swallowed it smiling licking her lips both of them tasted good she looked at her stomach and saw that she was covered in there cum and sweat she smiled Shadow smirked panting "heh nice Sonic." she sat up on the bed she licked her finger that was covered in both males cum and sucked on it her tail wagged Shadow and Scourge sat next to her there cocks going back in there slits Sonic was tired she yawned smiling at them she kissed Shadow then Scourge she got in the covers and snuggled a pillow, until both hedgehogs joined her both of them hugging her at the same time she purred and closed her eyes "I love both of you..." they both smiles and kissed her "we love you too Sonic..." and with that they fell asleep with a smile. When they where asleep Sonic smirked 'I have total control over them...' she giggled quietly and really went back to sleep.


End file.
